Super Smash Bros ToD
by Z3LDA-LINK
Summary: Submit your truths or dares! Rated for certain dares. First chapter is an introduction.
1. Introduction

Zee~Lee:Hi there people, I am here with a Truth or Dare fic!

*silence*

Zee~Lee:... Anyways, yes I know there are like a million ToD fics out there but hey, they seem fun to write and people like to read them so.. Why not for my first fic to be a ToD fic?

* * *

**RULES:**

Please don't ask for me to put an OC of yours into the fic.

Character death is allowed in this fic.

None of the characters are allowed free bees, its not fair.

The characters from both Brawl and Melee will be in this fic.

The limit is 10 truths or dares per review.

* * *

Zee~Lee: By the way, even though my pen name is Z3LDA-LINK, I'm going by the name Zee~Lee in this fic, so I hope you leave in your truths or Dares by reviewing! Oh and yes, I don't own Super Smash Bros, it all belongs to nintendo. This fic is meant for humor and ONLY humor. BYE BYE I LOVE YOU ALL!


	2. The Starting T's and D's

Zee-Lee:Hmm.. HI EVERYONE!

*Silence*

Zee-Lee:I don't like this silence...

*Magic wind comes and poofs all the smashers*

Zee-Lee: WELCOME ALL SMASHERS! I COME IN PEACE!

Diddy Kong: Who are you? Creep...

Zee-Lee: *GASP!* I am the famous Zee-Lee!

Ness: Famous? I still can't even tell if your a girl or boy...

Zee-Lee: *GASP EVEN MORE!* I am a girl! GRRRRRR! I'm gonna steal your hats now!

*Diddy Kong and Ness's hat magicly poof into a valcano*

Zee-Lee: TAKE THAT GRAVITY! Oh how I love author's power.

Link:...

Zee-Lee: WHY LINK NO TALKY!

Zelda: He's not suposed to talk REMEMBER!

Zee-Lee: But-... He'll talk sometime... ANYWAYS TO THE TRUTHS AND DARES!

**xLinkk**

Oh, I see another ToD fic? :D

Truths:

Ganondork: How do you feel about people saying you copied the FALCON PAWNCH?

Marth: How do you feel when your called gay?

Zee-Lee: How does it feel to write your first fanfic?

Pit: Do you like Samus?

Samus:Do you like Link?

Dares:

Ike: IT IS TIME...FOR YOU... TO... JUMP OFF A CLIFF!

Thats all for now, byebye~!

Ganondorf: Does xLinkk realize that he\she spelt my name wrong?

Zee-Lee:Uhhh... Suree...

Ganondorf:*Smiles*

Zee-Lee:ANYWHO, So Ganondork, how do you feel about the Ganon pawnch?

Ganondorf: You mean Ganondorf right?

Zelda:NO SHE DOESN'T!MWAHA!

Zee-Lee:...

Ganondorf: Back to the question, I DID NOT COPY THE FALCON PUNCH! CRAPTAIN FALCON COPIED ME! ME I TELL YOU MEEEEEEE!

Toon Link:Woah... Spazz attack...

C. Falcon:CAPTAIN NOT CRAPTAIN GANONDORK!

Ganondorf: DIE! *Kicks C. Falcon and the he flies away*

Zee-Lee:... Well that answers THAT question... Next, MARTH! HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT BEING CALLED GAY?

Marth: I'm not gay.. I have no idea why people think that. It makes me sad I guess.

Peach: AWWW MARTH! *HUGS HIM*

Marth:... Anyways, I am in love with somebody else.

Link:Its that Caeda or Sheeda or whatever the heck her name is girl right?

Zee-Lee: HAHA YOU TALKED! PWWWWWWWWN!

Link:... Okay then...

Marth: No not her, its actually someone here at the Smash Mansion.

Ike: REALLY!

Zee-Lee: I don't like you... *Locks Ike in a sound proof box*

Marth: Thats not a part of the question... So Zee-Lee how does it feel?

Zee-Lee:Exciting.

Ike:

Zee-Lee: AHAHAH I CAN'T HEAR YOU! AHAHAHAH!

Ike: *Face gets red*

Zee-Lee: STILL CAN'T HERE YOU! AGHAHAH!

Ike:*Breaks box* DIEEEEEEEEEE! *Kills Zee-Lee*

Peach:... Oh well the author's gone... I'LL TAKE OVER NOW!

Link: Wait! *Gives Zee-Lee potion*

Zee-Lee: I'M ALIVE! THANKS LINKY PIE!... Oh well look at our next dare now... IKE! TIME FOR ME TO SEND YOU TO YOUR DOOOOOOOOM!

Ike:But-

*Zee-Lee sends everyone to a ft cliff*

Ike: Well..

Zee-Lee: YOU HAVE NO LAST WORDS! DIEEEEEE! *Pushes Ike off cliff*

Ike:Noooooooooooo.

Peach:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Zee-Lee: Don't worry, I'll revive him later.

Peach: Good!

Zee-Lee: TO THE NEXT DARES\TRUTHS!

**Ultra-Tech 777 2lazy2login**

Sure, why not?

DARE: Lucas, attempt to hug Bowser.

TRUTH: Mario, whats your last name?

Ness: AHA! LUCAS GO HUG BOWSER!

Lucas: well... *Goes up to Bowser*

Bowser: LOVE ME! *Hugs Lucas tightly*

Lucas:I-I... C-C-C-CAN'T... B-B-B-BRE-BREATH...!

Zee-Lee:QUICK! DOCTOR MARIO!

Lucas:Ahhhhhh... *Dies*

Pit: Wow... 3 deaths in 1 day...

*Doctor Mario revives Lucas*

Lucas: NEVER. HUG. GIANT TURTLES!

Bowser: WUV MEH!

Toon Link: Well Mario, what is your last name?

Mario:Well... If you must know.

Link: SPIT IT OUT!

Kirby: WHAT IS IT!

Mario:If you let me speak-

Samus: WHAT IS IT!

Young Link: COME ON HURRY UP!

Roy: I got potty trained at the age of 2.

*Everyone stares at Roy*

Roy:... Just saying...

Mario: Well my last name is-

*An astroid comes and kills Mario randomly*

Zee-Lee: Aww... Such a shame.. I'll revive him later.. 'Til next time! Please leave in your T's and D's!

* * *

**Super Smash Bros Brawl Belongs to nintendo not me.**


	3. Half Of Chapter 3

Zee-Lee: And ve are back!

Pit: Ve?

Zee-Lee:VE IS BETTER THEN WE SO BLAH.

Pit:...Okay?

Zee-Lee:FIRST THINGS FIRST! I FORGOT TO DO 2 TRUTHS IN THE LAST CHAPTER! SORRY xLinkk!

Ike's Ghost: Idiot...

Zee-Lee: EXCUSE ME!

Mario's Ghost: Please, can you revive me please?

Zee-Lee: Sure! *Revives Mario*

Mario: Thanks a bunch!

Zee-Lee:No problem!

Ike's Ghost: Excuse me? Aren't you going to revive me?

Zee-Lee: Naww, I'll revive you if it's needed.

Ike's Ghost: Hmph..

Zee-Lee: So.. Back to those forgetten truths, Samus, do you like Link?

Samus: I'm telling you... And ONLY YOU!

Zee-Lee: Okay...

Link:But-

Zee-Lee: Nonononononononononononono.

Pit: But-

Zee-Lee:Nonononononoono!

Link: But- Fine...

Pit:Grrr.

*Samus walks up to Zee-Lee and whispers in her ear*

Zee-Lee: Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Right... Cheat?... NO WAY!

Samus: Yup.

Pit: What'd you say?

Samus:I'm not telling you.

Pit:Please?

Samus:No.

Pit:Please?

Samus:No.

Pit:Please?

Samus:No.

Pit:Please?

Samus:No.

Pit:Please?

Samus:NO!

Pit:Plea-

Zee-Lee: SHUT UP! GAWSH!

Samus:...

Zee-Lee: So Pit, you. Samus. Whats the deal?

Pit: If Samus won't say out loud, then I'm not saying anything.

Samus: OH YOU STUBBORN LITTLE B-

Pit: I'M STUBBORN? YOU-

Zee-Lee: WOAH! I DO NOT WANT ANY CUSSING HERE! WARNING 1!

Pit: Warning?

Zee-Lee: EXACTLY! If you reach 67 warnings, you get to join Ike.

Samus: ...Okay..

Zee-Lee: Okay, to the next T's and D's from Foxpilot!

**Foxpilot**

Intriguing. Based on your pen name, I'd guess you are an avid ZeLink fan. But the previous chapters do not have much ZeLink. *Crazed grin* time to change that!

Truths:

Zelda and Link-what is your idea of a romantic getaway?

Ridley-what is your relationship to Trogdor?

Bowser-why are you talking like an internet version of Barney?

Dares:

Ike-Fly through Area 6 from Star Fox 64 or die trying. Have fun.

Marth-You love Caeda. If you continue to deny it, I will make it so next time.

Wolf-Show everyone what you have under the mechanical eye-patch.

I liked this from the start-you banned immunities. Excellent, excellent. A word of warning: not everyone is going to take kindly to this since it is a ToD. Don't be discouraged; you'll get your loyal fanbase soon enough.

Zee-Lee: Yes, I'm a huge ZeLink fan. I TRY not to show favouritism though...

Ike's Ghost: Yet you don't care to tell the world you hate me hmm? Why do you even hate me anyways?

Zee-Lee: Well it all started when I got the game Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn...

~10 HOURS LATER~

Zee-Lee: And that is why I hate you Ike.

Ike's Ghost: W-What? Sorry I fell asleep...

Zee-Lee: DAMN YOU! I'D KILL YOU IF YOU WEREN'T ALREADY DEAD!

Link: Your getting off track. GET BACK TO THE DARES!

Zee-Lee: Oh yeah.. So Link and Zelda.. what is your idea of a romantic getaway?

Zelda: What?

Zee-Lee: I don't know! JUST ANSWER THE DARN QUESTION!

Zelda: Okay.. Uhh. We are dating...?

Zee-Lee: I don't think that's the right answer but YOU GUYS ARE DATING?

Zelda:Uhh... Yeah...

Zee-Lee: AND YOU CHOSE NOT TO TELL ME AFTER I ANNOUNCED I'M A HUGE ZELINKER!

Zelda: Well... You just scare me kind of...

Zee-Lee: Waaaaa?

Zelda: Uhh... You scare me.

Zee-Lee: EXCUSE ME!

Zelda: Well excuse me for being honest!

Zee-Lee: *Frowns* Okay, so Ridley what is your relationship with Trogdor?

Ridley: When did I get here?

Zee-Lee: You were always here smart one!

Ridley:Okay... Well.. Who's Trogdor?

Zee-Lee: *Face palms*. Here *Takes out laptop*, go search him on the internet.

Ridley: Okie Dokie!

Zee-Lee: Uhh... Right.. NEXT TRUTH! Bowser, what's with the Barney like attitude?

Bowser: Because YOU MUST LOVE ME!

Pit: What? That makes no sense.

Bowser: I said, YOU MUST LOVE ME OR DIE! *Takes out gun*

Peach:...

Zee-Lee: WOAH THERE! No need to shoot someone! I'll just move on to the next dare... I guess I should revive Ike now.

*Zee-Lee revives Ike*

Ike: Finally! I'm alive!

Zee-Lee:Well.. Not for long. Go fly threw Area 6! There's a ship waiting outside for you!

Ike: Okay...

~20 MINUTES LATER~

Ike's Ghost: Well, it was good being alive while it lasted...

Zee-Lee: AHA! 2 POINTS ZEE-LEE, 0 POINTS IKE!

Peach: Come on, don't hate on Ike..

Zee-Lee: YOU BE QUIET MISSY! *Calms down* Right, next dare. MARTH!

Marth: WHAT!

Zee-Lee: WE ALL KNOW YOU LOVE CAEDA!

Marth: But what if I don't!

Link: Don't fight it, we all know you love Caeda.

Marth: BUT you've never even met her! You don't even know what she looks like!

Ike's Ghost: BUT I READ YOUR DIARY! AND IT SAYS THAT YOU LOVE HER!

*Everyone gasp!*

Marth: Nope, not possible. I don't own a diary.

Ike's Ghost: Really?

Marth: Yeah?

Link: But you still love her...

Marth: SHUT UP!

Link:Aha! you didn't deny it! YOU DO LOVE HER!

Marth: THAT'S IT TIGHT WEARING FREAK!

Link: Your wearing tights too idiot!

Marth: I don't see how Samu- I mean Zelda could even like you!

*Marth pulls out a bomb and throws it at Link which causes him to sadly, die*

Zelda: LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!

Pit: Woah...

Zelda: Marth!

Marth: Hi.

Zelda: You! You like- YOU! Wait, why did you say Samus before?

Marth: No I didn't.

Zelda: Yeah, you did! You said-and I quote- 'I don't see how Samu- I mean Zelda could even like you!'

Marth: Oh, riiiiiiiiiiiiight.

Zee-Lee: OH! THERES SOME TENSION NOW!

*Everyone looks at Samus*

Samus:... I'm not saying anything.

Zee-Lee: It looks like Marth and Samus have alittle secret! But enough with the drama! Next dare! Wolf, show us whats under your mechanical eye-patch thing!

Wolf: I would, but last week someone super glued it to my face.

Fox: Wasn't me...

Zee-Lee: Okay then. Now for the next T's and D's from Ultra-Tech 777 2lazy2login!

**Ultra-Tech 777 2lazy2login**

Really? An asteroid? Outer Space hates me...

DARE: Sonic, run on a treadmill until one of you break.

TRUTH: You, in the red hat and yellow backpack, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?

Zee-Lee: Alrighty then!

*A treadmill appears infront of Sonic*

Zee-Lee: GO GO GOOOO!

~AFTER 509 HOURS OF SONIC RUNNING ON THE TREADMILL~

Zee-Lee:I THINK THE TREADMILL IS GONNA BLOW!

*Everyone runs outside*

BOOM!

Peach: Wait... Where's Sonic?

Zee-Lee: I guess he didn't make it. Amy is sooooooooooo not gonna like this.

*Zee-Lee revives Sonic*

Zee-Lee: ALL BETTER!

Sonic:...

Zee-Lee: SO! POKEMON TRAINER! WHAT IS YOUR REAL NAME!

Pokemon Trainer: Well-

*Another astroid comes and strikes Pokemon Trainer*

Zee-Lee: OH NO NOT AGAIN! *Revives Pokemon Trainer*

Pokemon Trainer: MY REAL NAME IS RED! SO YEAH...

*Lightning comes and strikes Pokemon Trainer*

Zee-Lee: Well, I hope that answered your questions. NEXT UP IS Link5604!

**Link5604**

Hey people of America (and Canada). Me got ideas that make your minds go ka-wam-me-go-blam-ey. Now that that is out of the way here I go! *trips and does a face plant* ...ow.

Dares:

Fox: Read Master Hand's power level with your scouter thing

CH (Crazy Hand): Unleash you final smash on the, the, the, unspeakable duo, those two evil children (Yes those two shall be my main target for killing).

Link/Zelda: Get married or you will DIE! (Sister's request)

Link: Go skydiving like on Skyward Sword (Oh ya!)

Them: Jump into a pit of lava a thousand times for making lose a wi-fi match for once in my life

Everyone: Have a huge brawl with everyone with only AK-47's (Machine guns)

Truths:

Ganondorf: What's like to be hated by most fanfiction writers?

Fox: What do think of the most famous quote from Star Fox 64? (yes I am breaking the 4th wall)

Everyone: What would you do if you had a staring contest with Weegee?

Guys: How do you like how little amount of girls there are?

Girls: How do like being surrounded by a bunch of guys 24/7?

CH: WATZ UP?

Zee-Lee: Fox...

Fox: My power level.. What thing?

Zee-Lee: I DON'T KNOW! I'll get back to that... So Crazy Hand?

* Random person walks up to Zee-Lee and tells her something*

Zee-Lee: SORRY EVERYONE, DUE TO PROBLEMS, CRAZY HAND IS UNABLE TO MAKE IT FOR PERSONAL REASONS. NEXT.

Zelda: *Sobs* HOW THE FRICK AM I SUPPOSED TO MARRY A DEAD PERSON!

Zee-Lee: Do not worry! I have epic author's power! *REVIVES LINK*

Peach: OH I JUST LOVE WEDDINGS!

Zee-Lee: Best. Dare. Ever.

*After a pretty wedding*

Zee-Lee: YAY ZELINK IS NOW TRUE!

Zelda: So happeh.

Zee-Lee: SO EXCITED! NEXT DARE! LINK GO SKY DIVING!

Link: Really, after I just got married?

Zee-Lee: Well durr, NO FREE-BEES!

Link: Fine...

*Link Teleports to the sky on a cloud*

Link: Well, here goes nothing.

~Link jumps and then brakes through the roof of where the ToD session was happening and fell on his face~

Doctor Mario: WAIT! BEFORE YOU FREAK OUT! HE STILL HAS A PULSE HE'S ALIVE!

Samus: Few...

Zee-Lee: Next dare. Wait, who's 'Them'? I'M SO CONFUSED! I keep skipping so many dares! I'll do them in the next chapter maybe... So next. YAY GUN FIGHTING!

Zelda: Oh joy.

Samus: OH YEAH!

Zee-Lee: I'm gonna not be in this brawl, but everyone else! TOO FINAL DESTONATION!

*All smashers appear at Final Destonation~

Zee-Lee ( Who is watching from a distance): 1 LIVE!-

Snake: THERE'S NO ROOM! ALREADY 2 PEOPLE FELL OFF HE STAGE!

Zee-Lee: Hmm... To bad for them. Now here *All smashers who are left get AK-47's* FIIIIIIIIGHT!

~TWENTY MINUTES LATER~

Zee-Lee: Hmm... Now all we have left is Samus, Snake, Captain Failcon and Ike...

Ness: Wasn't Ike dead?

Zee-Lee: Yeah.. I might have accidentally revived him. Stupid, stupid me.

Ike: HAHA!

*Ike get's launched off stage*

Zee-Lee: Mwaha.

~10 MORE MINUTES~

Zee-Lee: Just Samus and Snake left...

Pit: GO SNAKE! SHOOT HER OFF THE STAGE!

Toon Link: SNAKE SNAKE SNAKE SNAKE!

Link: Frick Snake, GO SAMUS! KICK HIS A-

Zee-Lee: And the winner is Snake!

Peach: Well, that was a waste of 30 minutes. Get to the next dare please!

Zee-Lee: Riight. TRUTHS YAY! So Ganondork, how does it feel to be hated my most fanfic-ers (?) ?

Ganondorf: Why should I care?

Zee-Lee: Good point, next. Fox, what is the most famous quote?

Fox: Well, I think it was when that 1 guy said my name.

Zee-Lee: Really?

Fox:Mmmhmmm.

Zee-Lee: Thats the best you can do? Sheeesh you fail. Next, everyone, how would you feel if you had a starring contest with Weegee?

Diddy Kong: I would feel awkward then comit suicide.

Lucas: Same here.

*Everyone nods*

Zee-Lee: Okay then, guys, how do you feel about the small amount of girls?

Ike: It frickin sucks, but then again, most girls can't even fight.

Zelda: EXCUSE ME!

Ike: Just an opinion...

Marth: Well, I don't much about the small amount of girls here.

Ike: Gay.

Marth: I'M. NOT. GAY.

Zee-Lee: Opinions opinions.. Girls, how is it like being aroung guys all the time.

Zelda: I'm married, so I'm not answering.

Peach: Well, I think its awesome I guess!

Samus: Ehh..

Zee-Lee: NOW FOR THE NEXT BATCH OF TRUTHS AND DARES BY A PERSON NAMED... Wait, this person forgot to leave their name! Oh well.

**~BLANK NAME~**

****

Whoop! ToD's FTW! *gives special ToD cookies to everyone* ...Sorry for my outburst...

DARES!

Peach: Go into a cupboard with Cheapton Falcon, Snake and Samus for 10 minutes!

Fox: *hands an axe* Here, go beat up Wolf.

Falco: CRUSH 3 Smashers of your choice because I like you.

TRUTHS!

Luigi: Why do you continue to live in Mario's shadow? You do know you are more awesome, riiiight?

Pikachu: What is it like being a pokemon?

Ike: Why did you make me write about you? (Don't deny it! I remember you holding me at sword point!)

Sonic, Kirby and Pit: Why are your taunts the worst in the game?

Zee-Lee: Well guys, I think we will have to save the rest of the truths and dares for the next chapter.

Everyone: WHY!

Zee-Lee: Because I actually finished this chapter about 2 weeks ago and the WHOLE CHAPTER got deleted when I tried to upload it, so I redid the first half of the T's and D's but I'm still upset that I have to re-do it so yes. The next chapter will be the rest of the T's and D's plus the new ones people will submit (That is, if you DO submit your T's and D's)

Ike: So your saying, you had bad luck, and you have to re-do this chapter but you got lazy so you didn't?

Zee-Lee: Shut up. So I'm sorry to:

~Blank Name~

xLinkk

emmy

TheFanOfNintendo

LollyDelly

Zee-Lee: The next chapter will be up by the end of next week. Thanks for reading and don't forget to submit your truths and dares! Bye!


	4. Other Half Of Chapter 3

Zee-Lee: And ve are back! Again! For the other half of chapter 3!

Lee-Zee: That is because your a lazy freak.

Zee-Lee: HOLY GOSH EAT A COOKIE IT'S ME FROM AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

*Zee-Lee kills Lee-Zee* (Try saying that 10 times fast)

Zee-Lee: Few, now that's over. To the dares!

Ike: BEFORE YOU START! YOUR A STUPID IDIOT!

Zee-Lee: Well, your a freak creep.

Ike: But but buuut if you haven't realized, in your first chapter of your 'fic', you said-AND I QUOTE- No character death!

Zee-Lee:Ohhh... Well I guess that rule is now officially GONE! NOW TO ALL YOU READERS! DARE ME (OR ANYONE ELSE) TO KILL IKE! Thank you! Oh and I need to clarify something from the last chapter...

* * *

A\N:It was something at the end of the last chapter when Marth says 'I'.GAY!' I probably confused you there but he was REALLY supposed to say:'I'M. NOT. GAY!' But fanfiction wasn't letting me fix it! Until today...

* * *

Okay now to the dares from ~BLANK NAME!~

**~BLANK NAME~**

**Whoop! ToD's FTW! *gives special ToD cookies to everyone* ...Sorry for my outburst...**

**DARES!**

**Peach: Go into a cupboard with Cheapton Falcon, Snake and Samus for 10 minutes!**

**Fox: *hands an axe* Here, go beat up Wolf.**

**Falco: CRUSH 3 Smashers of your choice because I like you.**

**TRUTHS!**

**Luigi: Why do you continue to live in Mario's shadow? You do know you are more awesome, riiiight?**

**Pikachu: What is it like being a pokemon?**

**Ike: Why did you make me write about you? (Don't deny it! I remember you holding me at sword point!)**

**Sonic, Kirby and Pit: Why are your taunts the worst in the game?**

Kirby: ToD COOKIES?

Yoshi:COOKIE.

Zee-Lee: WHATEVER...

Peach: But-

*Peach get's shoved in a cupboard along with Snake, C. Falcon and Samus*

Zee-Lee: Let's hope I don't forget about them... Fox! Here you go! *Hands an axe*

Fox: MWAHAHAHAHA! DIEEEEE!

*Fox kills Wolf epicly*

Zee-Lee: Next! Falco!

Falco: I PICK...

~DUN NUH NUH NUUUUUUUUUUUH~

Falco: Link, Ike and... Samus.

Zelda: WHAT!

Falco: I didn't really pick those people exactly, I was bribed.

Zelda: By who?

Falco: AHA! That wasn't apart of the dare! If you want, ask me next chapter!

Zee-Lee: TEEHEEZ! So Luigi...

Luigi: Oui?

Zee-Lee:...? How does it feel living in Mario's shadow?

Luigi: I really honestly don't care. Can I leave now?

Zee-Lee: NO!

*Link, Ike and Samus get destroyed*

Zee-Lee: I forgot to destroy them before. Give it a few minutes and they'll be ghosts...

Zelda: Link!

Pit: Samus!

Peach: Ike!

Zee-Lee: Astrid!

Marth: What?

Zee-Lee: Never mind... Next stuff, Pikachu, how does it feel to be a pokemon?

Pikachu: I have a better question, how does it feel to be human?

Zee-Lee:...

Pikachu: SEE! IT's a hard question!

Pit:You got out smarted by a pokemon.

Zee-Lee: Meh... NEXT UP! IKE!

*Revives Ike*

Ike: Yes...?

Zee-Lee: WHAT DID YOU DO TO BLANK NAME!

Ike: Excuse me?

Zee-Lee: NO YOU ARE NOT EXCUSED! *Kills Ike* If he won't speak, there is no reason for him to live. NEXT UP! SONIC ,PIT AND KIRBY!

Kirby: HAII!

Sonic: YOU SPEAK TO SLOW!

Pit: I'm a normal person.

Zee-Lee:Riight... Now truths and dares from xLinkk.

**xLinkk**

**Just saying, you forgot the Pit truth from me..**

**Truths:**

**Zelda: Who do you love!**

**Toon Link: Your just to cute :3 Do you wish that Tetra was in SSB?**

**Dares:**

**Donkey Kong: RIP PIT'S WINGS OFF! (Sorry Pit)**

**Samus: 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN WITH PIT!**

**Thats all for now! =-)**

Zee-Lee: Zelda, for the obvious question, who do YOU love!

Zelda: Um um um um. PASS!

Zee-Lee: Nope, answer the question or DIE.

Zelda: I...Love... Link.

Zee-Lee: YOUR HALF LYING! Whatever... Next. Toony, do you wish Tetra was in SSB?

Toon Link: NO! SHE'S ANNOYING AND BOSSY AND I HOPE I NEVER SEE HER AGAIN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!

Zee-Lee: Alrighy then... Donkey Kong..

~Pit screams like a dramatic girl~

Pit: THAT FRIDGING HURT!...I...I...

*Pit dies*

Zee-Lee: Wow, guess you can't do that to angels... Now we have tons of dead people! We have... Wolf, Link, Samus, Ike and Pit. And speaking of said dead people, the next dare is un able to be fufilled due to Samus and Pit being dead. NOW for the next batch of truths and dares are from emmy!

**emmy**

****

snake and samus I dare you to watch every episode of bleach and inuyasha with no Peach why are you always so happy,If you have a evil side then show us by beating up caption falcon!

Zee-Lee: Samus is still dead and I'm to tired to revive her sorry. But Snake now... Wait...

*Pulls Snake out of cupboard*

Zee-Lee: Heh.. Now it's just Peach and Captain Falcon... ANYWAYS, SNAKE.

Snake: PLEASE NO! I'LL BAKE YOU COOKIES!

Zee-Lee: TO LATE!

*LOCKS SNAKE INTO A DARK ROOM WITH ONLY A TV*

Zee-Lee: Teehee..

*Peach and Captain Falcon apear infront of Zee-Lee, Peach then hits Falcon with a frying pan*

Peach: Evil side OF GOODNESS!

Zee-Lee: OH YOUR JUST TO FUNNY! Now... Now for dares and truths from TheFanOfNintendo!

**TheFanOfNintendo**

**dares: Ness and Lucas, phone prank Ike**

i can't think of any truths :(

Zee-Lee: I guess since it's only 1 dare I'll revive Ike.

*Ike gets revived*

Zee-Lee: What the hey, EVERYONE CAN COME BACK TO LIFE!

*Everyone else who is dead gets revived*

Zee-Lee: Okay...

Ike: Hmm... Someone is calling me. *Answers phone*

ON PHONE!

?:Ike?

Ike: Yes?

?: Dude... I saw what you did yesterday... Gross man, just gross..

Ike: What? What did I do?

?:DON'T TRY TO HIDE IT, I SAW WHAT YOU DID YOU GROSS FREAK! THE POLICE ARE AFTER YOU!

Ike: What? WHY?

?: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang, I see the police right now, they're right infront of the smash mansion.

Ike: I'm confused.

?: HIDE IKE HIDE! THEY'RE GONNA GET YA!

Ike: AHH!

PHONE CALL ENDED!

Ike: I gotta go hide!

~Ike leaves to go hide in the basement~

~Lucas and Ness enter the room~

Lucas: How were we?

Ness: Are we good?

Zee-Lee:Yes yes yes... Next, LollyDelly.

**LollyDelly**

**Lucas: Kiss Ness**

Toon Link: ADMIT YOU LIKE ANOTHER MALE KID SMASHER :D ...i'll give you candy.. and hug whoever you do.

Ness: Hold hands with Popo

Nana: Do you like-like Popo? Or are you just siblings?

Ike: Do you love either Marth, a kid smasher (including Pit+Roy), or link.

Zee-Lee: So.. Lucas.

Lucas: No, I'm not doing it.

Zee-Lee: But-

Lucas: NO WOMAN! YOU ARE NOT MAKING ME! DON'T MAKE ME GO ALL BALISTIC ON YOU!

Zee-Lee:... Fine. I'll let it go THIS time. BUT! Lucas, to the jail cell!

Lucas: The what now?

~A magical jail cell appears~

Zee-Lee: Well don't just stand there! I SENTENCE YOU TO THAT CELL UNTIL YOU ARE NEEDED FOR AND TRUTH OR DARE!

Lucas:... Fine...

~Lucas goes to jail cell~

Zee-Lee: Next up, Toon Link, do you _really _like another male smasher?

Toon Link: NO! NEVER! Hook me up to a lie detector thing if you don't believe me.

Zee-Lee: Alright... *Pulls out a giant lie detector*

Zee-Lee: We're going to have to put the needle in your head to make sure.

Toon Link: Fine then.

~AFTER CHECKING TO SEE IF HE'S LYING OR NOT~

Zee-Lee: He's telling the truth, he doesn't like a male smasher, or in this case, no smasher. I also found out that Toon Link ate the last cookie! So next up, Ness, hold hands with Popo.

Ness: Why..?

Zee-Lee: BECAUSE IT'S A DARE!

*Ness and Popo hold hands*

Nana: Popo is my brother.

Zee-Lee: Ike, do you love said smashers?

Ike: I love them all as FRIENDS!... Except for Link... I hate him more then I hate bananas. No offence.

Zee-Lee: Why?

Ike: I have my reasons! Well... Reason.

Zee-Lee: Fine then. Next up is... TheFanOfNintendo... Again!

**TheFanOfNintendo**

****

truths:

Link- How you feel when people say you wear a skirt?

R.O.B- What games have you appeared in?

Lutario- Did you copy Mewtwo's powers?

dares:

Fox- Shoot yourself with your blaster.

Yoshi- Eat your most hated people in brawl.

Kirby- Steal ike's sword.

Link- Get beaten against marth.

Link: I honestly don't care when People tell me I wear I dress or skirt.

Zee-Lee: Really now...

Samus: Liiink...

Link: That's the truth! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?

Zelda: Awwwzzzzz Linkyyyyy. I belieeeeve yoooooouuuuuuuuu!

Samus: At least someone does. I'll say the next truth! R.O.B, what games DO you appear in?

R.O.B: Tons of games! You just can't see me because I'm hidden..

Zee-Lee: Okay then, Lucario, did you copy Mewtwo?

Lucario: Well, think about pokemon history, who came first, me or Mewtwo?

Zee-Lee: I DON'T KNOW! I think Mewtwo?

Lucario: Then there is your answer.

Zee-Lee: Okay...?

Kirby: FOX! SHOOT YOURSELF!

Fox: Okay... * Takes out gun and shoots his self*

Dr. Mario: He is still alive! Don't worry!

Zee-Lee: Sorry TheFanOfNintendo, I know how much you wanted him to die.. Yoshi!

Yoshi: *Eats Kirby* He ALWAYS eats all the food!

*Kirby returns in a Yoshi egg*

Zee-Lee: TeeHeeHeeHaa... Kirby!

~Kirby runss to Ike~

Kirby: *Grab's Ike's sword, the Ragnell*. uhh... This is too heavy to steal... Errr...

Zee-Lee: I guess that is a no go then. MARTH GO BEAT UP LINK.

Link: But I just got married like yesterday!

Zee-Lee: Link, I hope you realize that excuse will never work.

Marth: *Stabs Link in the arm* I'm done.

Link:...

Zee-Lee: Now for some entries from... ANOTHER BLANK NAME! But I'm asuming it's Link5604 because well... It makes sense. But who knows...

**~OTHER BLANK NAME~**

****

The unspeakable duo is the two ICE/hammer twins that are mountain CLIMBERS (I am not yelling)

Dares

The duo: have my other dares about you fullfilled :3

Zelink: Have Ganondorf or CRaZy hAnD be your future children's godfather

Snake: You and my OC (Mr. Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee (yes that is his name)) go blow up Peach's/DDD's/Bowser's/Marth's/Roy's castle with atom bombs :3

Castle Owners: Get rid of your frustration on the twins

CH: 5 minutes to do whatever you want that isn't perverted

Truths

Link: What's like being king?

Mewtwo/R.O.B./Marth/Yoshi/Kirby: What is it like to have an unkwon or none gender?

Samus: So you do love still Link even though he is married?

Snake: Did you have fun with big boom-booms?

Zee-Lee: OHH.. The Ice Climbers are the unspeakable duo... I probably should have figured it out.. Whatever. CRAZY HAND!

Crazy Hand: YaHhH? wHat dO YOu wANt?.?.!

Zee-Lee: Final Smash the Ice Climbers.

Crazy Hand: OkAy...

Ice Climbers: WHY US?

Zee-Lee: Because you are unloved. Nice knowing you guys... Not...

Crazy Hand grabs The Ice Climbers and then floats all the way to Antartica, once there, he finds a fishing hole, drops the Ice Climbers into the fishing hole, pulls them out, finds a giant pollar bear, brings the Ice Climbers to the bear, leaves them infront of the bear and then they get eaten.

Zee-Lee: I'll bring them back if they are needed. Now Zelda and Link,

Link: Yes?

Zee-Lee: Ganondorf or Crazy Hand?

Zelda: For what?

Zee-Lee: Pick first, then I tell you.

Zelda: Crazy Hand?

Zee-Lee: Okay, once you and Link have kids, you are forced against your will to pick Crazy Hand as the god father.

Link: Noo!

Zelda: Link, we need to talk.

Link: What?

Zelda: We are never having kids.

Zee-Lee: Such a shame.. Who cares... Snake! You and Mr. Ka-wah-ee-go-blam-ee get to blow up those peoples Castles!

Snake: Let's go Mr. Ka-wah-ee-go-blam-ee! Gosh your name is long.

Zee-Lee: Uncharacteristically.

Snake: ?

Zee-Lee: Just leave.

* Snake and Mr. Ka-wah-ee-go-blam-ee leave with 700 bombs*

BOOM!

Zee-Lee: Did anyone hear that?

Peach: MY CASTLE!

Zee-Lee: Wait! *Revives and teleports the Ice Climbers back* To all the people who just got their castle destroyed, go take your anger out on THEM!

Nana: This just isn't my day...

Zee-Lee: Aww, to bad no one cares. I never liked you Ice Climbers anyways...

Popo: Harsh.

Zee-Lee: I still don't care. But at least you guys, remember this, I will always hate Ike more then anyone. Crazy Hand! You have 5 Minutes to do whatever!

Crazy Hand: I KNoW! *Leaves*

Zee-Lee: ?

Crazy Hand: * Returns with everyones diary* HmM.. Who's ShOUld I reAd firSt? I pIck... ZELDa's.

Zelda: Umm... Okay.

Crazy Hand: 'Dear Diary, today I had a battle with Marth, Link and Ike. Of course Ike won because he's waaaaaaaaaaaaay better then Marth and Link. Plus I wasn't even trying,'

Link: Ouch.. That's hurtful.

Crazy Hand: 'oh Ike.. He's just so hott.. I so love him. Love, Zelda.'

Ike: lolwut?

Link: When did you write that Zelda?

Zelda: Oh... Uhh.. Awhile ago...

Crazy Hand: ReaLLy? BecAUSe iN yOuR dIArY, It SAYs YoU WroTE ThiS LaST WeeK.

Zelda: Umm...

Link: Zelda? :(

Zelda: Link! I can explain!

Zee-Lee: Oh the drama. Crazy Hand, you have 3 minutes left.

Crazy Hand: NoW I'M GoiNg To ReAD SamUS'!

Samus: Okay..

Crazy Hand: 'Dear Diary, I have nothing to say. Bye. From, Samus.'

Zee-Lee: BORING!

Crazy Hand: 'Dear Diary, today I had another date with-'

Samus: DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD! *Pulls out a huge gun*

Crazy Hand: OkAY!

Zee-Lee: Your 5 minutes of nothing is up. Next up! Link, what is it like being king?

Link: It was good at the start I guess, but now I don't want to be king anymore because of a certain queen. COUGHZeldaCOUGH.

Zee-Lee: Hmm...

Zelda: LINK I'M SO SOWWY! PWEASE FORGIVE MEE!

Link: ...

Zee-Lee: Such a shame for them to be in a fight. Mewtwo, R.O.B, Marth, Yoshi and Kirby! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE GENDER-LESS?

Marth: Why don't you understand I'M A FRICKEN BOY! The others are too! I think...

Zee-Lee: Samus, DO YOU LOVE LINK? YOU HAVE TO ANSWER OUT LOUD OR I WILL REMOVE YOU FROM SUPER SMASH BROS.

Samus: Okay, yeah. I do love Link. There, happy?

Pit: NOZ! :'(

Zee-Lee: Awww. Now we have to sad peoplez. Link and Pit.

Snake: The bombing was weird.

Zee-Lee: Okay? Now for the last dare from Anonymous x!

**Anonymous x**

****

This is quite funny.

Just 1 dare.

Zee-Lee: Write a poem about why you hate Ike.

That's all.

Zee-Lee: I poem? Fine...

_I Hate Ike_

_By: Z3LDA-LINK_

_I don't know if you knew this,_

_it's quite important though._

_It's nothing that will kill you,_

_like how they kill in that one T.V. show._

_It is how I feel,_

_about a character named Ike._

_The thing is that I hate him._

_For one thing is that his name rhymes with bike._

_Here are a few more reasons why,_

_I hate that stupid Ike,_

_he is just plain blahh,_

_which is something I don't like._

_He is over rated and plain annoying._

_More annoying then Twilight,_

_and also sorry to all you Twilight lovers,_

_but it just makes me want to fight._

_Ike is-in my opinion,_

_the worst character in the game,_

_and I mean Fire Emblem and Brawl,_

_I have NO clue how he has so much fame._

_So the the bottom line is,_

_Ike is the one I hate,_

_I hope you enjoyed this poem,_

_have a good'day mate!_

Zee-Lee: Hmm... Some of that poem made no sense. That's all for now. Please don't forget to leave in your truths and dares! I don't own Super Smash Bros! Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE! Must read!

Hey guyz.

Zorry that chapter 4 (?) hazn't come out yet, The reazon iz becauze my laptop broke zo now I have to uze my old computer. But the problem with that iz: One I have to ztart the chapter all over again but I can't becauze of reazon 2. Thiz keyboard iz broken. The letter after R in the alphebet iz broken on thiz keyboard zo if I tried to write the next chapter I would have to refer all the wordz with the letter (letter after A on a keyboard)with either the underzcore (EXAMPLE: _amu_: Why i_ thi_ cow made of _auce?) or with the letter Z (Zamuz: I love making fun of princezzez!).

Zo yeah, I'm zorry but it the chapter izn't going to be out until maybe March. Oh and you know the worzt part? My laptop broke on February 2nd, my birthday.

If you have any ideaz for my problem or anything, pleaze feel free to leave a review or PM me.

Thankz for all the onez who will ztay loyal to thiz ToD and wait for the next chapter!

~Zee-Lee.

P.Z. (hehehe) I HATE IKE! GRRRR!


End file.
